One Last Time
by TolkienScribe
Summary: "Strong as soldiers, young at heart, quick to weep, swift to laugh, deadly a foe, loyal a friend." The Elves have many attributes to them, but when a dear friend leaves their company, the Elven Rangers of Ithilien decide to make the most of it. Light-hear


**Author's Note:**

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.

One of my readers Aeriella wanted to see a bit of poor Fion trying to leave but the Rangers decide to make the most of their time with them.

All of my stories are interconnected. But you do not need to read one to understand the other. This one is connected to both "Beyond the Sea" and the "Meeting between Two Kings II". Also it takes place after "Brothers At War".

Flames are not appreciated. Constructive criticism is welcome.

oOo

"_Did you hear?"_

"_Hear what?"_

"_Rumour has it that Fion intends to leave soon!"_

"_Bah! It is a fact that Fion intends to leave soon!"_

"_Well then, you might also know he intends to leave at the end of this week."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_It is true! I overheard the grooms when they were looking after his horse after he came from his ride this morning."_

"_And the Rangers do not know this?"_

"_I do not think so. They have been trying to persuade him to stay."_

Faramir finally sighed. He pulled his pipe out of his mouth and then pulled off his hood. Raising his head, he peered up into the branches of the tree he had been leaning against.

"_The gossiping nature of Elves tends to leave them without their wits." _He called up the tree where the two sentinels were posted. _"The next time you lot intend to whisper enticing details of superiors, try to make sure no one else is listening."_

Laughter erupted from the tree and two Elves looked down, dressed in autumn colours matching the colours of the leaves. It was fall and the leaves were changing their colour with it. White teeth flashed at Faramir.

"Our apologies, Lord of Ithilien," One of them called down to him in Westron, his fine features and long black hair marking him as a Noldo. "We were not aware that we had a two-legged creature drowning in smoke at the base of our tree! Else we would have kept our matters to ourselves!"

"You ought to be more careful making such admissions. Who could have thought that Elven ears service them poorly to not notice a Man bumbling about?"

The other Elf who had starting the gossiping laughed. His silver hair spilled from his helmet in a sheet. "Speak no secrets," he cautioned his companion. "The Lord Faramir has become far too well-versed with our tongue!"

"Perhaps the infernal weed has some use as the Race of Men claim after all!"

"Speak no secrets and spread no secrets!" Faramir answered, snuffing his pipe that had been jokingly insulted. "Now what is this about Fion?"

"Ah, but you just told us not to spread any secrets!"

"Consider this forgotten until you tell me about Fion." Faramir said. "Out with it!"

"Well, Fion is planning to go to Grey Havens-"

"Yes, yes, I know of that already."

"And the Rangers are trying to get him to stay-"

"Yes, yes."

"-But he refuses-"

"That is nothing new."

"So they decide to make the most of this week-"

"Do not keep the suspense!"

"By playing pranks on him." The other sentinel finishes. Faramir, in the beginning, did not think he heard them properly. Then he raised his brow.

"What?"

"It is true."

They are full-grown Elves with ages that surpassed even Faramir's forefathers' forefathers, Faramir wanted to say but held his tongue. The Rangers were a type group in Eryn Lasgalen Army. Centuries of companionship have brought them close together. Such pranks were a norm amongst them. Still, it baffled him sometimes.

"How long have they been doing this?"

"It has barely been a week."

Faramir stifled a groan. Rangers always had high patience and endurance when it came to practical jokes. This meant his visit could not have come at a worse time; their jests would be at their height, and Rangers had the tendency of dragging others into their mischiefs. It was a good thing all of it was harmless play.

"Where is your Lord that I may complain of your tardiness?"

He was not surprised to see the sentinels felt not a bit sorry their superiors would hear of their shortcomings.

"He is within, we expect," one answered. "He had not passed this way that is for sure. The rest we do not know."

oOo

"You need to control your sentinels." Faramir told Legolas after they had exchanged their greetings and spoke over important matters.

"Do I?"

Faramir told him everything.

"I do not think your disciplinary actions are doing them much good." Faramir commented.

"Oh, they work. They just to be reminded about it every now and then. Still, it is a quiet border, facing your own realm. Likely, it was what made them lax. I will look into it."

"And what is this about Fion?"

Legolas chuckled.

"I thought you didn't like gossip."

"I don't, but anything related to Master Fion interests me. Had he been a Man, the tricks you play on him would make his hair turn white!"

"I am not doing anything!" Legolas protested. "I am being the good, responsible, intelligent, law-abiding Lord-"

"Bah!"

"It is true," Legolas argued. "I have never behaved so well in my life as I am right now."

"Legolas, it simply cannot be possible."

"Why does everyone have a hard time believing it?" Legolas grumbled, before shuffling through his desk. Faramir chuckled.

"It can't be possible, that is why. You have the tendency of arousing trouble wherever you so much as take a single step."

"Yes, well. You had better believe it. Right now, I am trying to control my Rangers. They seem to have an endless stream of ideas for Fion. They have learned they cannot persuade him to stay. So they are trying to make most of the time they have. Mind you, it is all good fun. The pranks are harmless."

"Sometimes it is amazing how the Elves try to manage to be so regal and still behave so-"

"Childish?" Legolas asked, raising his eyes from the map.

"Pretty much." Faramir commented. "Though I had some more eloquent words in mind. What are you doing?"

"I am just looking over the traders' logs." Legolas said. "We have lost a lot of trade."

"It will pick up in time." Faramir said, leaning forward on the table. "You shouldn't worry."

Legolas smiled briefly.

"Well it has been a few months."

"Your friendship with Éomer will mend over time, Legolas." Faramir said.

"I hope so. I do not think it will ever go back to the way it was, but I treasure it greatly." Legolas said.

They heard a knock on the door. An Elf entered, offering Faramir a steaming cup of coffee that the Steward accepted with a smile and a word of thanks.

"Coffee beans are going well in our markets," Legolas said with some amusement. "Coffee is beginning to become very popular in our city."

"Adaptation to life is very important, even if you have to accept some Mannish customs," Faramir quipped. "Before long, we will have Elves smoking in the streets!"

"I wouldn't count on it!"

There was an abrupt knock on the door and this time, the Elf who entered did not stop for a reply. He was tall, broad-shouldered, but lean along the figure. His already sharp features and prominent cheekbones and jawlines were thrown in a sterner look by his hair braided back in inescapable braids. Faramir did not need to look twice to recognize Fion.

"My laces," Fion said. Legolas frowned in confusion.

"What?" Legolas asked, unsure if he heard him correctly.

"My laces are missing." Fion said.

"Get some more and in the meantime, do not wear your light shoes-"

"All of my laces are missing." Fion said.

It took Legolas a moment for the thought to sink in. Then he gave a baffled laugh. Faramir ducked his head and focused on the dying bubbles of his coffee in an attempt to squash the laughter rising in his throat.

"Your laces?" Legolas laughed harder. "You mean to tell me all the laces from your shirts and breeches and-"

"Yes," Fion ground out. "Apparently whoever the culprit is, thinks I won't leave if I had a problem with my clothes."

"Well, I do not think you are the type to ride a horse without a stitch of clothing all the way to Grey Havens!" Legolas guffawed. Fion narrowed his eyes at him.

"Legolas Greenleaf, if you are helping the Rangers in any way-"

"I am not." Legolas said hastily. "I swear! Look, I will talk to them."

"You had better." Fion growled.

"So, uh, how are you holding up-" Legolas gestured subtly towards the clothes Fion was wearing, "if you do not have any laces?"

"There is a wonderful invention called belts, Legolas," Fion retorted. "Leather belts. And they do wonders." Faramir snorted in his cup, before coughing when the almost burning liquid scalded his tongue. It was then Fion noticed him.

"Well-met," Fion said. Faramir returned the greeting quickly, blinking rapidly to push away the tears forming from the hot beverage.

"I see you have some problems at the moment," Faramir managed to say. Fion frowned.

"I do. I hope you would not take sides in the matter."

"Domestic affairs are no concern for a Steward." Faramir said solemnly, making Legolas choke on air. Fion's lips twitched in humour before he turned to his former apprentice.

"Talk to them." Fion said, placing his hands on his slender hips. "I am leaving and there is no way they could stop me."

"I do not think they are planning to stop you." Legolas said feebly. Fion narrowed his eyes and Legolas quickly amended. "I will try, I will try!"

"Good."

The next morning, Fion came, this time more furious than ever.

"Did you talk to them?" He demanded. Legolas set the reports down.

"No," Legolas answered. "I barely had the time. Our trade routes needed some attention."

"My belts!" Fion growled. "My belts are missing! I had to find someone I could borrow from. And I had to use ribbons!" Legolas bit his lower lip to keep himself from laughing.

"Stop laughing!"

"I am not laughing." Legolas protested.

"You didn't do this, did you?"

"No!" Legolas said immediately. He raised his hands in protest. "I swear. But the other Rangers might be the ones pulling these tricks."

"Blithering idiots!" Fion fumed. "Let me get my hands on their necks and I will show them-"

The rest of his voice trailed off when Legolas burst out laughing.

"They are just going to miss you." Legolas soothed him. "You cannot blame them for that."

"You are enjoying every single bit of this!"

"Of course I am!" Legolas answered pertly. Fion gave a low growl deep in his throat. "Growl all you like, Fion, but at the end of the day, you are going to laugh over this."

"I will laugh at the edge of your graves, more like," Fion said sourly.

"Oh, come on. You love us too much to do something like that."

"You are right. Skinning you all is more of a good idea." Fion retorted, sitting down on a nearby chair.

"Fion-"

"What? I thought you loved me for my sour nature."

Legolas raised his eyebrows, a wide grin on his face.

"Keep your tongue behind your teeth," Fion immediately said.

"I will, for now." Legolas drawled. "The pranks are doing the talking for me."

Fion gave a low growl.

"I will talk to them." Legolas promised.

"Good. It had better stop." Fion said, before stalking out the door and shutting the door loudly behind him. Faramir, who had been unnoticed throughout the exchange, looked up from the corner he had chosen for work. Faramir glanced at him with raised brows.

"So did you do it?"

"Do what?" Legolas asked innocently.

"Legolas."

"I might have overlooked some slips. Or pretended to look the other way. But no, I have not pulled any trick yet." Legolas said. Faramir looked at him in disbelief.

"Seriously?"

"Why is there always so much surprise?"

"Well, you always have been in the forefront of doing something like pranking your elders."

"It may come as a surprise to you but I can be at my best manners." Legolas retorted. "But if you help him-" Legolas said sternly.

"I will not." Faramir said, taking a long draught of his quickly cooling coffee. "If I help Fion, I will have him as an ally but I will be making myself a target for all the Rangers I will be upsetting."

oOo

The snare wasn't coming apart under Fion's fingers.

It was stuck. Fion frowned. Strange, he was sure it worked properly when he had set it. He a practiced hunter to know how to place snares. Maybe the snare was faulty and hence it did not catch any prey. His frown deepened and he tugged harder.

He heard a snap that sounded suspiciously like rope leaving a wooden peg but he had no time to act. A heavy net fell on top of him, nearly forcing him to his knees.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!"

The shouting must have gone for at least half an hour before he finally found aid… in the form of the very Elf has was calling out for.

"What are you doing under there?" Dorián asked in confusion, seeing his former mentor trapped into the net. The scene would have been comical had it not been for the angry frown on the poor Elf's face and the fact that he had tangled himself terribly in the net.

"I am just enjoying the sunlight, and I thought what better way to enjoy it than by lying under a net like a prey caught by its predator!" Fion snapped, his words dripping in sarcasm. Dorián got over his shock and scrambled to him, quickly cutting the binds and removing the net from Fion.

"Did you do this?" Fion demanded as soon as he was free.

"What? No!"

Fion raised a brow that was capable of making even the proudest of warriors feel insignificant.

"I swear!" Dorián protested, raising his hands in defence. "I had nothing to do with this! I wouldn't be helping you if I had. Rather, I would be running to the corners of the forest by now."

Fion placed his fists on his hips and glowered at Dorián. But he knew him for years and Fion could see he was telling the truth.

"Who was it?"

"I don't know!"

"Dorián!"

"I swear!"

Again, he could tell Dorián was telling the truth.

"If you find out, you will tell the fool that I am not going to forget this in a hurry, so he had better beware."

"Yes, Fion," Dorián said, using the same meek tone he once used long ago when he was still his apprentice. Fion glowered before turning on his heel and leaving. Dorián heaved a sigh of relief. He did not know who the culprit was, but he had a pretty good idea.

oOo

As soon as Dorián saw Nimon, he launched himself at him with a loud war cry.

"AI!" Nimon yelped when Dorián captured him in a headlock. "What are you doing?"

"Your little trick nearly cost me my innards!" Dorián exclaimed. "Fion thought I was the one who had placed the net!"

"Did he?" Nimon asked, voice a little strained from Dorián's grip. "When do you think he will realize that there is more than one Ranger pranking him?"

"I knew you two were involved sometime."

The new voice halted their talk and Dorián swung around. Nimon made a strangled noise.

"Legolas!" Dorián said brightly. "Lovely to see you! I caught the culprit who set up the net for Fion!"

"Me?" Nimon said indignantly. "You stole Fion's laces and belts!"

"That wasn't me! That was Hanon!"

"Hanon?" Nimon pulled out of Dorián's grip. "Oh, that's right. It is so hard to keep track of who is doing what prank these days."

Suddenly more Rangers burst into the clearing.

"Did I hear right?" Caldor demanded. "Fion was caught-caught, by a net?"

"He is getting very slow," Hanon commented.

"Probably because the poor soul wanted some peace and quiet after serving King Thranduil for so long," Arandur added. Then he corrected himself hastily, "Not that the King does too much unrest, Legolas."

"I thank you for your confidence and respect for my father." Legolas said dryly. "Now, tell me about your mischiefs. I thought you all had something better to do."

"We were a bit bored…"

Legolas only placed his fists on his hips, placing a withering look on his face not unlike his father.

"You have to admit," Nimon said after a pause. "It was funny."

And just like that Legolas' look crumbled and the Elven Prince burst out laughing.

"Careful," Legolas warned, a smile still on his face. "You might get into trouble if you continue this any longer."

"I hardly think that is likely." Caldor scoffed. "Fion barks but he does not bite."

"That doesn't mean he has no teeth." Legolas muttered.

"Oh, he is old. Of course he had no teeth."

"Mind it," Hanon warned half-jokingly. "He and I are almost the same age."

Nimon gave into a fit of fake coughing that spoke volumes on what he thought about Hanon too.

"Nimon, you might find yourself suddenly facing more months outside the forest than you could count!"

"I look forward to it!"

"I must go. I have another prank to play." Hanon said.

"And may I ask where it is?" Legolas questioned warily.

"Why do you like to know?"

"So that I may stay as far as possible before Fion decides to hunt me down for it!"

Laughter rose up.

oOo

"Stay put," Hanon said, clapping poor Faramir on his shoulder. "There is a good Steward."

"I do not like where this is going." Faramir said, watching him knot the slim Elven rope around one of his chair's legs.

"Oh, I am just having a little bit of fun with my old comrade."

Faramir watched Hanon jerk the rope to test his knot, a look of resignation coming on his face. He picked a bad time to come to Legolas' domain!

"What would happen if I do move from my chair?" Faramir asked carefully, watching Hanon work about the room.

"Your lady wife is a very good friend of mine."

"That is hitting a little bit below the belt, if you catch my meaning."

Hanon only cast him an amused look. When he was done, he walked towards the window.

"It is all done. The pail will only move when someone leaves the room or the chair you are sitting on moves."

"When is Fion coming?" Time seemed to have slowed down for him.

"Oh it should not be long now. In a few moments, I think."

"What if someone else decides to enter the room?"

"Legolas is far and I have the servants on my side. Fion should be the only one to enter."

"And where are you going?"

"I wouldn't want to stay. Fion will chew me alive!"

"And what about-" But Hanon already leaped cleanly out of the room, leaving Faramir utterly alone, "me?" He finished. Barely few minutes passed by when Fion entered the room.

"I thought you were relieved of duty," Faramir said when he saw Fion entered. He felt foolish just sitting there. Usually, he would rise from his seat when Fion entered the room. He hoped the Ranger would not notice. But Fion was sharp; he frowned when he saw Faramir simply sitting there. Faramir quickly ruffled the papers in front of him, trying to look busy.

"I am. Legolas told me to drop these here." Fion said, setting the papers neatly on the middle of Legolas' desk. At that moment, Faramir felt a bit of pity for Fion. He truly did not suspect Legolas had a hand in the mischief, even if Legolas would not admit it! Fion turned to leave.

Just as Fion reached the door with an outstretched hand, Faramir felt a wave of consciousness.

"Fion-"

But Fion turned the handle and opened it. The door came free with a loud jolt and the pail that he had not noticed in the shadow threw its contents on him. Fion took a deep inhale through his nostrils and regretted it.

"Horse dung," Fion muttered, "Hanon's favourite."

He looked about and investigated the trap.

"I had nothing to do with anything the Rangers are planning." Faramir said immediately when Fion rested his eyes on him.

Fion turned to glare at the Man, who only smiled sheepishly.

"He told me not to move from my chair." He confessed.

"He who?"

"I can't tell."

"He made you promise?"

"No, but unlike you, he does not plan to leave anytime soon."

oOo

When Legolas found out what Hanon had truly done, he laughed so hard that tears began to stream down his face.

"I remember this one," Dorián said over Legolas' laughter. "You played that trick a year before we became full-fledge Rangers. I think it was over some bet."

"And I am not going to tell you what it was." Hanon said, grinning. "It was a little thing between comrades, but Fion had to pay the price when he lost." Finally Legolas regained some breath.

"Bad," Legolas scolded, wagging his finger at Hanon as a mother would to her child and it made others laugh, but his heart was not in it. He was breathing heavily. "Very bad!"

"Horse dung is never pleasant." Dorián commented.

"It just brings memories, doesn't it?" Nimon said, dropping on to the couch beside Legolas. "Remember when we had to clean the stables whenever we misbehaved?"

"We used to shove hay down each other's shirts," Dorián said, remembering fondly. "Good times, good times."

"Fion would be remembering a lot of things too, I expect."

"Aye," Hanon said thoughtfully, "including his extensive vocabulary. Anyone of you ever heard him swear- truly swear?"

oOo

"Why are we outside Fion's window again?" Legolas whispered to Dorián.

"For just one more prank," Dorián whispered back.

"What! I am leaving!"

"Stop being such a coward!"

"I am not a coward!" Legolas hissed. "I have some sense in me!"

"Something that should have stayed away from you," Dorián retorted. They heard the trickling of water from within.

"He is taking his nightly bath. Let's move." Dorián said.

"And what are we doing?"

"You'll see. And you don't help; remember I am not leaving your side any time soon."

Legolas rolled his eyes and followed Dorián through the open window. They entered Fion's bedroom. Dorián knelt on the floor and settled the satchel he was carrying on the floor. He pulled out several locks and handed them to Legolas.

"Start putting the locks on all the chests." Dorián whispered. He gathered the clothes placed neatly over the bed, which Legolas supposed Fion intended to change into once he got out of the bath. Dorián tossed the clothes in the wardrobe before closing the doors painstakingly. The sounds of water falling and shifting were still coming loudly from the bathing chamber. Dorián twisted long chains around the handles of the wardrobe before securing it with a lock.

"You do realize he can hack the wardrobe open."

"Not if the lock and chain are charmed to protect the thing they are placed on from any harm."

Legolas snorted.

"You certainly thought this through."

"I did. Hurry! Remember his baths are always very short." Dorián took the locks from his friend and did the rest. Legolas grabbed the dressing down and shoved it into a trunk before Dorián placed the lock. At Dorián's look of disbelief, Legolas only shrugged. They might as well go through with the plan completely. The pair immediately exited the way they come through.

The poor mentor entered his bedroom, dripping wet and found his bedroom much changed. His clothes he had set out were nowhere to be found, and there were locks on everything that could possibly hold his clothes.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!" Then Fion narrowed his eyes, looking around him. This could not have been pulled off by just one Elf. There had to be at least two. Giving a silent groan, he immediately amended himself, "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYS!"

Unknown to him, both Legolas and Dorián were balanced on the branches just outside his house.

"You think he fell for it?"

"He wouldn't be yelling if he hadn't."

"Does he notice it was us?"

"I would say he did, considering the fact that he only yells 'boys' to call us."

"Good," Dorián said, suddenly grinning. "Come on. Let us get out of here before he actually gets hold of us."

They quickly, carefully, made their way down from their perches. They quickly walked away, knowing that at any moment Fion would be stalking out in some level of modesty and hunting them for their lives.

"I cannot believe we finally had the courage to pull a prank on him."

"Yes, we jested with him, but pulling a prank," Legolas shook his head in silent wonder. "I am impressed by myself."

"He is going to be very angry tomorrow."

"Please, he can never stay angry for long. He will be hugging us within an hour from now." Legolas yawned. "Remember what he said to us soon after we became Rangers?"

"The part that we would be like the rest of the Rangers, waiting for the opportunity to catch our mentor unaware?"

"I think the proper term was 'catching him with his breeches down'."

Dorián laughed.

"That would be correct."

"I think we played our role correctly there."

Laughing together, the two childhood friends threw their arms over each other's shoulders.

"There you are."

The quiet words made them skid to a halt. Turning around, they found Fion standing. His hair was still damp from his bath, his arms folded over his chest. He was thankfully clothed, dressed in a pair of trousers and shirt that suspiciously looked like Faramir's. The Man had helped Fion after all!

Fion, on the other hand, looked furious.

"Did I ever tell you what will happen if you ever tried such a trick on me?" Fion asked, his voice dangerously quiet. He unfolded his arms, taking one step and then another towards him.

"It might have slipped our minds." Legolas said feebly, taking step backwards as Fion advanced.

"I think we should run." Dorián hissed at him.

"Do not try it, Dorián." Fion warned. Dorián took a step back.

"Legolas, I highly suggest that we run." Dorián hissed, tugging on Legolas' wrist. Legolas only stared at Fion.

"Dorián-" Fion's voice was stern.

"RUN!" Dorián said, letting go of Legolas' limp wrist and taking off in full speed. Legolas followed half a second later.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"Legolas if you do not keep up, I will leave you behind!" Dorián shouted over his shoulder.

"I thought you were my friend!"

"Friendship does not last in the wrath of a mentor!"

The trees they were passing by unravelled. One of them raised its roots, catching Dorián and causing him to trip. Another dropped its branches, catching onto Legolas' clothes.

"Traitors!" Dorián exclaimed. "I thought they liked us."

"Just like the trees around the Rangers' Circle back home," Legolas said. Back when they were apprentices and committed mischief, the trees used to catch them and deposit them back to their mentors to have their punishments read out.

Fion caught up to the two, laughing merrily.

"Come on," Fion said, lending a hand to Dorián. "Up you get." The tree let go of the younger Elf readily. After a bit more persuasion, Legolas' tree let him loose as well. Fion placed his arms around the two Elves' shoulders and led them further from the city.

"Fion… where are we going?"

Ithilien Forest was blessed with many streams. Some ran close to the Elven City. One of them trickled along their side that moment. Fion grabbed Legolas and with a mighty push threw him into the stream. Dorián followed soon after.

"That is for taking my clothes." Fion commented.

"I hope you are not too angry." Legolas remarked at the older Elf. Pranks and mischief aside, they truly respected Fion. The older Elf laughed in mirth.

"Mind it! I let my guard down!" Fion said. "When both of you were made Rangers, I kept an eye on my back afraid I will be outwitted any moment. I let my guard down because I was leaving and look what happened! Hanon warned me you two will be patient. Come. Sit by me for a while. I leave in two days; I would like to spend some time with my former apprentices."

"Told you he won't be angry at us for long," Legolas muttered to Dorián. They clambered up the back, dripping wet.

"Don't push it," Fion warned.

They enjoyed the peace and quiet for a while. They talked little, merely took the pleasure of each other's company. At times, they splashed playfully at each other with their feet.

"Fion?" Dorián said suddenly.

"Hm?"

"You didn't mind the pranks, did you?"

"What a thing to ask after you all had your fill!"

Legolas leaned forward to look at Dorián across Fion.

"You have to admit he has a point." The Prince said.

"Yes, well, consider it a guilty conscience that arose because Fion was leaving."

"So do you mean the recent pranks or the one we played on him over the years."

There was a pause.

"Well, I don't regret the ones in the distant past." Dorián said eventually.

"Stop talking about me as if I am not here!" Fion commented, breaking their concentration. "I will not think on it if you return my things- all of them. And unlock my chests. And my wardrobe."

"You will let us go that easily?"

"…for now."

"Splendid!"

"You are going to regret that." Legolas muttered to Fion.

"I trained you. That means I know a thing or two to keep you all in line."

Legolas suspected Fion would be fine after all.

The next morning, Legolas met with Faramir.

"He told me he will find a way to roast me over the pit," Faramir said immediately. Then the young man looked slightly embarrassed. "He sounded very convincing."

Legolas chuckled.

"Fion is like that." Then Legolas paused.

"How did he come to you? We dropped all his clothes."

Faramir choked and then burst out laughing.

"The barrels were out of bounds!"

Later, Legolas was told that his laughter had echoed outside his study.

oOo

_Grey Havens,_

_Fourth Age,_

"You are here!" Thranduil commented as soon as he saw his long-time friend. "I was beginning to think I would have to fetch you myself from Ithilien!"

"It took me a while to gather my things."

"Gather your things?" Thranduil repeated. "I thought you were mostly packed."

"Think the word 'Rangers'." Fion remarked. Thranduil nodded with understanding.

"Ah. I understand."

Fion only hummed.


End file.
